Ruckus and Roll
Ruckus and Roll is a fan-made episode written by CartoonLover, Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Magic-is-cute and Kosh Naranek. Premise Saffron arranges a Benefit Rock and Roll Concert to raise money for the pound, but Katrina will do whatever She can to make the Concert bomb. Plot Part One (It was morning at Holly's Puppy Pound. Saffron is seen stretching her legs.) Saffron: Ah! Today is a beautiful day. After some exercises, I greet the day! (Thinking) And the debut of Saffron's Rock and Roll career. starting with an Electric Guitar. (Tony enters with a cheerful look on his face.) Tony: Good morning, Saffy! Saffron: Morning, Tony! Tony: I hear that you wanna start a rock concert here. Saffron: That's true. and I'm sure you won't let me have a Concert here at the pound. Tony: How Right You are... Ha ha ha ha! just kidding. The only thing you have to do is ask Holly and Cooler. Saffron: Well, They'll probably say No. like in most cases. (Tony sits next to Saffron and gently scratches her ears.) Tony: Saffron, You're kinda underconfident. but I'm sure They'll approve. Besides, Saffy, if I know Cooler and Holly, they'll completely understand if you're doing it to help Rusty and Lucy. Saffron: What? Tony: Sorry, I didn't tell You that the Farm Division's income is very low. and it will be foreclosed in less than a week. Come on, Saffy, go ask Holly and Cooler. I'll watch. (Inside the Pound Building...) Holly: Sorry, Saffron, but Our Budget's really low and We need to save as much as possible. Saffron: So... No Rock Concert at the Pound, right? Holly: Right. Sorry, Saffron. Cooler: In the meantime, we need You to let in new arrivals coming tomorrow. Tony: What?! (Holly and Cooler react and check outside the building. They see no one here, and close the door. Tony is hiding behind the pound's walls, sweating.) Saffron: You sure no one else can take My place? Cooler: Sorry. It's a rotation, to let in arrivals by the busload. Saffron: (goes down on Her knees.) Nooooooo......! Cooler: Saffy? Don'cha think You're overreacting? Saffron: Sorry. I was in the moment. (Outside Saffron's Pup-house. Saffron mourns as Tony comes to Her side.) Tony: Saffron... Sorry, You didn't won't save the Farm Division with Your rock concert. I know it's not fair, but there might be a way for You to get to the Farm Division. (Thinking) Without Holly and Cooler knowing. It's gonna involve Scruffles helping You. Saffron: How? If Holly and Cooler find out-- Tony: Don't worry. I'll take the blame, the farm division and Your substitute Family's important to You, right? Saffron: Tony... Thank You. (Tony hugs Saffron.) Tony: I do anything to help my pets out. no matter what. You just leave the pound at 5 AM, I'll inform Scruffles of the situation. and He'll be disguised as You. Saffron: Thank you, Tony. You're a wonderful owner. Tony: Just take note. If Cooler or the others find out, I'll inform You. (Whopper watches from behind His Puphouse.) Whopper: Saffron's... going to the Farm Division, early? (Scene to 4:40 AM, Saffron wakes up from Her bed and goes into a dressing room.) Saffron: Ok. in case someone heard Me and Tone's conversation... (packs up Her Sunglasses, a Leather Jacket, a Gray Shirt with a Dog Skull and Crossbones, Brown Pants, and Green Gloves.) By foot, I'll get to the Farm Division at 6 AM. (Tony is seen watching Saffron leave the Pound.) Tony: Good Luck, Saffron. I know You can do it. (Scruffles, disguised as Saffron, enters.) Scruffles: The things I do for my girlfriend. Saffron's Voice: I'll make it up to You, once Your task is done. and it's a Moonlight Dinner at the Farm division. (Scruffles blushes as He sighs soothingly.) (At 6:36 AM, Inside Whopper's Pup-house, Whopper abruptly wakes up.) Whopper: Wait! Saffron only goes to the Farm Division on Weekends. (Runs out of the Pup house and bumps into Scruffles.) Ow! sorry, I didn't-- (Sees Scruffles disguised as Saffron.) Oh! Sorry, Saffy. I thought I'd let You know that Tomorrow's Wednesday, not on a Weekend. Why are You up so early? Scruffles: Oh. I was needing a drink of water. (Thinking) I have to make sure Whopper doesn't get suspicious. otherwise, Saffron's plan will be ruined. Be safe. (At 5:55 AM, Saffron is nearing the Farm Division) Saffron: There it is! Sigh. Even If I do succeed on reaching the division, I don't think Grandpa or Grandma will let Me have a rock concert. I've seen the cartoons. Adults can't stand Rock and Roll. (Sees Rusty coming out of the Barn.) Well, Here goes. Grandpa Russell! Hello! Rusty: (Depressed) Hello, Saffron. It's Wednesday. so, why are You here? Saffron: Well, two reasons. One, I try to help You with Your income. You'll probably say "No", but, Two. I'm hoping to have a Rock and Roll Festival, here in the farm division. Rusty: Well, if it takes saving my division from being foreclosed, then I accept. Saffron: I'm sorry, You have to go through the anguish of hearing loud rock and roll for Three days. (gives Rusty a Harmonica.) Rusty: Your Harmonica? Saffron: Yep. Rusty: I have a good question: Who else are you going to need to play the other instruments? Saffron: Is anyone in Your clan a Pianist? (puts down Her electronic keyboard) Rusty: To be honest, no. Saffron: No? well, Where's Grandma Lucille? Rusty: She's helping Alan preparing breakfast at the kitchen. the kids are in the barn. Saffron: Fortunately, I still have the Portable TV and some of My belongings from the future. Rusty: I see that. I told Your owner Tony about our financial situation. Saffron: Ah. and just so no one will get bored, imagine these fun games. A Tantalizing Tongue Twister right here. (Points at a spot.) a Slew of Music instruments over there, and the player must play each one until a sound is heard. Rusty: Interesting. Saffron: perhaps, a table with Your pups representing the jury, and there'd be A Bully Dog in the Plaintiff spot, and a Kitten in the Defendant. like feed them their favorite dog treats in favor of the defendant. Don't you think so, Grandpa Rusty? Rusty: Well, kinda. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes starring Kanashimi Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes